


福兮祸所依

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 世界上的天使和恶魔太多了，在生日那天给地狱三头犬赐予名字的恶魔少说八百多则一千，他和李灿怎么可能是被选中的那一对。
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, woodi, 尊厌
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	福兮祸所依

**Author's Note:**

> 勋灿/林欲芳瞎写的/给滕王

李知勋是十八岁成年当天知道自己其实是个天使来着。

因为后院里那条隐瞒着自己和李灿养起来的那条三头犬，地狱宠物，他们是这么叫的，在生日那天没有变成自己想要的短腿柯基，而是变成了一只小型雪纳瑞。

怎么办才好呢。他满面愁容地盯着趴在自己两脚中间的那只小狗——对于自己而言它就只是一只狗。尽然李灿给他取了一个名字叫“汪汪”，但他还是叫它狗，狗和李知勋的关系并不好，总是恶狠狠地用喉咙后面发出威胁的声音，按照道理说不应该冒出怪异光芒的眼睛，也总会让人产生错觉一般地看出绿色。

可能因为自己是一个天使，李知勋想，甚至不是一个人类，是这个世界上和恶魔相差最多的物种。

李知勋是被当做一个恶魔抚养长大的，甚至母亲在每天晚上睡觉之前会来给自己讲故事，说他一定会变成一个了不起的恶魔，并且祝他好梦：这里说的好梦是指酒精、焦虑、恐怖和一包还没有抽完的烤烟。

但他的梦里总是只能梦到数不尽的婚礼庆典、鲜艳的花瓣、漫天飞舞的和平鸽。即使如此他却没有告诉过别人，因为他一直认为自己会变成一个真正的恶魔，他的使命是创造并且传播苦痛。

这下可好，前十八年人生被告诉不能够信仰上帝，成人当天却被告诉要换个信仰宗教。李知勋傻眼了——即使如此当天晚上他的梦里还是环套环的婚礼庆典，背景音乐是婚礼进行曲，甚至是天堂管弦乐队亲自演奏的。

其实李灿的年龄和他一样大，但因为抱来的时候已经一岁，在这个家里李知勋来的时间要早一些，所以按照默认的情况，李灿管李知勋叫哥。

“哥！”李知勋一人一狗正在对峙的时候李灿从楼下跑上来，狗扑到李灿怀里的时候弟弟亲昵地喊他汪汪汪汪。这样一来总觉得像在学小狗叫，李知勋皱着眉头想，然后看见那只自己一直想要亲近的小狗在坐在对面的弟弟膝盖上撒娇，“妈叫你下去。”

李灿传了话之后就没有在意李知勋，专心和狗玩得开心。李知勋有点不悦地自己下楼，踩台阶的时候琢磨自己不高兴的原因。

狗和李灿，他必然是对二者中的其一产生了嫉妒之心，或者两者都是。

传说真正的地狱之子在获得地狱犬并且给它取名之后世界会迎来毁灭。

所以在生日之后四天亲吻了李灿这件事，一开始只是出于没有按照自己的料想成为恶魔而产生的叛逆心情。

然而七天之后世界没有迎来毁灭，李知勋却产生了再次想要亲吻李灿的欲望，他不但直面了这份欲望，也再次付诸了实验。

“唔……哥……”那天放学结束棒球部的训练之后李知勋回家就揪住给自己开门并且还一脸无辜的李灿，粗暴地用牙齿咬上去。李灿的双手推在他的胸前半拒绝，“哥……不能这样……”

“不能怎么样？”李知勋觉得李灿为了拒绝自己用牙齿使劲咬了唇内细嫩的皮肤，渗出一点血珠子，“他妈的今天世界都差点毁灭，你还告诉我不能怎么样？”

李灿见李知勋把他的素描本从口袋里掏出来，揉得有点皱皱巴巴的摔在地上。

他听不懂李知勋真正所指的世界毁灭是一切的湮灭，李灿还以为世界毁灭只是那本素描被发现的事实。

李灿还不知道有关于他们身份的事实，按照母亲的话说，李知勋知道她只是想要培养出一个恶魔，一个真正来自地狱的儿子。

她一直以为李灿只是个普通的人类小孩，她找一个新孩子回来的目的也只是不想让李知勋觉得无趣，因为李知勋快到一岁的时候（他的成长的确比普通人类小孩快速几倍），告诉她说自己想要一个弟弟，不是普通的塑料或者棉花玩具，他想要一个真正的弟弟。

地狱之子的诞生十八年一轮，如果他们安然地度过了十八岁的生日，那么就证明李灿不是真正的地狱之子。但他仍然是恶魔，这一点无可否认。

但为什么李知勋认为自己不是恶魔就是天使，因为他一直认为自己拥有某种特别的能力，某种或者某类，他认为自己在感知情感上的思维特别清晰。比如母亲虽然如此表现但是更爱弟弟，狗不喜欢自己，李灿虽然每天和自己吵架但其实是自己的最大拥护者。

“别说话了，”李知勋舔干净自己嘴唇上星星点点的血迹，在李灿两手都堵在胸前的状况下依旧压制着他，“不想要的话就真的推开我啊……”

李灿没有。

他的弟弟总是喜欢和他对着干，李知勋这么认为。从小的时候开始就是这样，他们一起上小学，上学路上妈妈嘱咐自己要照顾好弟弟，李灿却总是喜欢在半路跑到其他地方去。

所以回家之后经常会发现磕碰容易撞到的地方，膝盖和胳膊上总是新伤叠旧伤。

李知勋从自己的书桌抽屉里找出医药箱给李灿包扎，他的房间在家里的阁楼上，他喜欢这里，是自己选的地方。采光不是很好所以总让人觉得很冷，透进来的自然光线总是如同黄昏和清晨熹微的弱光，悠长地在空气里蔓延。时光在这里没有存在感，无论是几点都让人觉得在傍晚。

“会痛吗？”纵然很埋怨李灿给自己增添的这些多余事端，李知勋在包扎的时候却很认真。他能够感受到来自对方清晰又炽热的目光，因为自己低着头所以都贴在自己的脖颈和后背上。

不痛。

弟弟这会温顺的像安静的猫咪，或者小狗，总之是提到可爱人们会联想到的一系列小动物。他时常事后诸葛亮一般地想其实李灿身份的种种线索并非突然显现，而是早有隐隐约约地出现，这种性格中的矛盾与反常也是其一的佐证。

李知勋把他推倒在自己房间的地板上，他的房间里没有床，只在地板上垫了一张床垫。“会痛么？”他习惯性问李灿，手却没有停下脱对方衣服的动作。

“不会。”对方回答他的声音湿漉漉的，李知勋才想起来是李灿主动要到他的房间来的。他把对方的衣服完全解开之后低头咬住李灿线条明显的锁骨，嘬出紫红色的吻痕。

弟弟低头就看见了，皱着眉头不悦地抱怨：“这样会留下痕迹的，不喜欢这样。”

“也要叫你体验一下我总是被你的叛逆整蛊的滋味吧。”李知勋一边抚慰李灿的后背，十指虚浮在光洁的肌肤上。

李灿反抗了两下，无奈后背被磨蹭得很痒，加上李知勋又压得很用力，只好用嘴巴反抗：“哥难道平时整蛊我的情况就少了吗？”

“胡说，我哪有整蛊你。”

“明明就有！上次……”

李知勋觉得自己的弟弟真的是有点吵，伸了两指探进对方的嘴巴里，牢牢地箍在上下齿间，这样一来既没有办法说话也没有办法啃咬的李灿只能手脚并用捶打李知勋的身体，喉咙里也只能发出无谓的呻吟与呜咽。

反抗定然是没有什么效果的，李知勋铁了心要惩罚一下自己这个弟弟，凭借力气的优势压制住对方，咬着上半身的肌肤就要脱李灿的裤子。

凭什么哥不脱啊，李灿估计是想要这么说，出口就变成了咿咿呀呀不清晰的语句，手也不安分并且猛力地扒李知勋的裤子，指尖挖在李知勋的胯下和屁股上，刺痛的感觉很强烈，李知勋咬着牙回应对方的攻势。

两个人扭在地板上来回压住对方，李知勋抚上李灿性器的同时钳住他的喉咙，虎口压在上下滚动的喉结处：“操，硬的这么快。”

李灿在他的手里挺腰，小腹撞在李知勋手上，也撞到对方的性器：“哥难道不也是吗？”

他咧着嘴巴笑，眼睛里的东西凶戾，李知勋拽着他的头发逼近自己，整个过程有点粗暴，再次接吻的时候两个人的牙齿和龈肉撞在一起。李知勋的回应更加直接：“哪有做爱不硬的。”

这其中有些叛逆的成分，李知勋深知，他其实和李灿半斤八两，比起喜欢李灿，想要观察观察天使和恶魔做爱会发生怎么样的事情，当然这并非是他不喜欢李灿的佐证。

他爱他，他太爱他了，性交这类的事已经无法证明他的深沉与动情。

李知勋帮李灿打出来一发，几股浓稠的精液停留在他的手上，他就着把手指头塞进对方的身体里，接受程度和人类不一样，至少李灿的接受程度比他预想的好多了。

“哥哥……哥……呃……”对方撅起来屁股，甚至在一起始就在迎合，体内温度更高，无论用几根手指扩张都轻松却紧致地吸附住，层叠地重复刺激和取悦插进自己身体里的东西。

李知勋伸手拍了拍李灿的屁股，一片红肿褪去留下来张开的掌印：“好浪啊，是不是早就在想和我做爱的事了，嗯？”

“闭，闭嘴！”李灿颇有点恼羞成怒的模样，使劲掐红李知勋的肩膀和后背，还不忘小声地补充，“有没有在想，你不知道吗……”

轻笑着插进去，正如李知勋的预想，李灿接纳的很好。

毕竟是恶魔，就是用来做这样事情的身体。后穴的褶皱哪怕被李知勋硕大的性器被撑到平展，脸上也没有浮现出痛苦的表情。

“哥……”李知勋的大腿被李灿扶住，紧接着就被李知勋大力的顶弄操得说不出话。

李知勋擦着自己脑门上的汗，更加大力顶弄的同时摁紧对方的腰和臀部靠近自己，肉体碰撞声音混着水声，更加清晰的是李灿的呻吟，绵长又混乱地讲两个人裹挟在一起。

只有李知勋的肉刃随着沉重的喘息在李灿的身体里来回进出，阁楼的木地板时间久了吱吱呀呀地作响，床垫里的弹簧也可劲地在李灿耳朵边响。

他们两个人之间本来就没什么话，现在肉体的碰撞更加代替了无意义的语言交流，充斥在沉默却填满了情欲的空气中。

李灿泄了之后包裹着他的身体收缩得更紧，李知勋感到李灿凑上来用牙齿咬住自己的肩膀，射精的时候搂紧了对方，整个过程有点缓慢，射精的时长很久。

夹紧。

他哑声说，拔出来的时候紧捏着对方的屁股。听见弟弟不成声的呜咽和求饶，心里觉得满足，同时发现李灿虽然哭着，夹起来的屁股还在使劲，精液过了很久才从腿根处流下来。

李知勋终于看开了，是恶魔是天使又怎么样，说到底这一切，哪怕是那个他亲眼所见最真实的三头犬变宠物狗的故事，影响也只不过是家里的宠物狗换了一个他不乐意的品种。

世界上的天使和恶魔太多了，在生日那天给地狱三头犬赐予名字的恶魔少说八百多则一千，他和李灿怎么可能是被选中的那一对。

李知勋合上偷夹在日记本里的圣经。李灿至今依旧觉得自己是个不折不扣的天使，知勋哥是恶魔，所以哪怕他是个拥有狗宠物的恶魔，也没有怀疑过自己的身份，对于宠物狗事情的解释，他主张的说法是配送失误。所以李知勋关于自己和他的各项研究，包括自己的新的身份信仰都朝弟弟隐瞒着。

他想世界上也许可以有这样的特例，投胎是洗牌游戏，也有可能善良的灵魂被赋予恶魔的身份，最难且最被苛责的邪恶力量，被分到善良的人体内也并非毫无可能。

李知勋不知道自己是臭手还是金手，但是姑且到现在来说，他还蛮喜欢自己的身份。

“哥，”李灿又在楼下喊他了，声音不耐烦的，“哥！”

“好了好了下来了！你催命啊你！”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于《好兆头》《哪吒》《疯狂的外星人》三片乱混


End file.
